


Hear Your Voice Whispering 'I Love You'

by folkykindoftune



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, butchered enochian, etc etc etc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 00:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/folkykindoftune/pseuds/folkykindoftune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas begrudgingly tries to teach Sam a few Enochian phrases, just in case. Secrets slip out on purpose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hear Your Voice Whispering 'I Love You'

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: I literally know no Enochian, so I relied on Google for this information. I apologize if the wording/phrases/spelling is wrong, please feel free to correct me. Thanks!

For some reason, Sam Winchester is especially cute when he's frustrated.

Cas notices this on a balmy August day.

They're sitting there, crosslegged on the creaky hardwood floor of the house they're renting for the next month or so; their fingers entwined and Sam's hair is falling in his face and frankly, it's the cutest thing.

"Sam, one more time." Castiel says, slowly enunciating the Enochian word so Sam can understand. "Your turn." And he tries so very very hard not to choke on his rootbeer when Sam absolutely _butchers_ the word, ending up sounding more like Dean after a bottle of tequila than Cas would like.

"Was I at least close this time?" Sam groans, taking a long swig of his soda and pretending not to notice the hungry way Cas watches his throat move. When Cas says 'no, not quite yet' in that tone of voice, Sam's close to giving up. "God damn it. I'm gonna get a sandwich. Enochian is hard. Why is it so hard?" He stands up slowly, stretching like a cat.

"Sam," Cas says gently. "Sit down. I'll teach you an easy one. The easiest phrase I know, alright? Come sit." He pats the space next to him, and Sam sits down begrudgingly. "Okay. _Olani_." He says it slowly, rolling his tongue on the 'l' and enunciating all the vowels. "You go."

" _Olani_." Sam repeats, closer than he's been so far. The look on his face when Cas praises him is more than enough of a reward. 

"Good, that was so good." Cas beams, clearing his throat for the next one. " _Hoath_." Sam says it back to him, much better than the last one. "One more. Ol." That one is easy, and Sam gets it near perfect. "Okay, all together. _Olani hoath ol_."

" _Olani hoath ol_." Sam murmurs, stringing them together, with a puzzled look. "I've heard that before, what's that mean?"

"'I love you.'" Sam chokes on his soda.

"What? You ... You what?" He squawks, turning red in the face. "You love me? Oh my god, Cas. What? I didn't know that, why didn't you tell me?" Cas tries to cut him off, but Sam keeps rambling, flailing his arms around in the air. "God, Cas, that's something you tell somebody!"

"Sam." Cas almost yells, effectively silencing him. "It means 'I love you' in Enochian." He sighs, and runs a hand through his hair.

"Oh." The look on Sam's face is something like disappointment.

"But I do."

"Do ... what?"

"Love you." He says plaintively, a stony look on his face. "I love you. I think. I think I love you, but I probably do. I love you." Cas stammers, words running together; forming a never-ending sentence that Sam can hardly keep up with. "You're so tall and you make me feel happy and you're trying so hard to learn this language and I just--" He pauses, looks down and looks back up. "I love you."

"Cas, are you," Sam is awestruck, staring at Castiel with big round eyes. "Are you fucking serious?"

"I wouldn't joke about something like this, Sam."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"I love you too." Cas almost falls over.

Sam laughs.


End file.
